


Forget you I will not (my fellow dead Robin).

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Despite your words you care. [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Dead Robins Club, Gen, Mild Language, Past Character Death, along with other character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Every night since Stephanie Brown's burial Jason keeps digging her grave up.





	

She’s buried in a public cemetery instead of the Wayne one like he was. Was it because Bruce hadn’t adopted her or was there something else to it? Jason wasn’t sure. He didn’t know the reasons because he was dead to the family (if it could be called that) until he wasn’t dead. 

And that was why Jason was here. They- Ra’s, Talia, and him- had never found out what had brought him back from the dead. There was a chance that it could happen again. A very slim chance that both Ra’s and Talia did not believe in. 

Jason did not know if he believed either but if there was a chance that another fucking kid was going to have crawl out of her grave (that Bruce had put her in and hadn’t had the balls to avenge) Jason would be there. 

And he had been. Every single night since she had been buried Jason dug up her grave so she wouldn’t have to dig her way out of it like he had. (He had broken his pinky. All his fingers had been bloody only to be washed away by the rain. How fucking fitting.) Every single night before dawn broke Jason covered her coffin back up with the dirt that had been on top of it. 

No one noticed that the grave had yet to have grow grass on it despite the time that had passed since the burial. (This just added to belief that there was something else to why she hadn’t been buried in Wayne cemetery.) Just like no had noticed Jason digging out of his. 

It made Jason see red just thinking about it. He doesn’t act on his anger though; not yet. He has a plan. A plan for Bruce. A plan for the Joker (his murderer that was still smiling). A plan he needs the Black Mask (Stephanie’s murderer) for but once Black Mask is no use to him Jason will kill him. 

Stephanie Brown will not be forgotten nor will she be unavenged. Not when Jason (the only person who has the will to do what needs to be done) is still breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I am going to write a spin-off of the this fic where Steph did actually die instead of faking her death. Somehow comes back to life and climbs out of her grave while Jason is there and then becomes a part of the Batman Under the Red Hood.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't bury me. Don't let me down.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094615) by [youngjusticewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter)
  * [Look Right, Look Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465260) by [BelaBellissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaBellissima/pseuds/BelaBellissima)




End file.
